What happen next
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Katie try to make their marriage work. * Re-written *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This has parts of the original storyline that I had a few years ago. I decided to re-edit the storyline. I can not wait for the new season starts. I hope that they do not keep Catherine for long.

Chapter one

Steve's POV

It has been hard being separated from my wife and I am sure that it's affecting the whole team since we together. Ever since this started, we have not been talking and using the team to talk to each other. I have truly had enough this. I felt Danny pulling me into his office to talk about this.

"Danny, what the hell?" I started to say to him.

"Sit down," Danny responded to me.

I figure that it is best to just do what he says so that way, we don't fight. I do not think that I can handle any more fighting.

"You two need to work it out. Before you say, that it is not any of our business what is going on between you two, The issues between you and her are affecting our team about it." Danny reveals to me.

"Do you think that I do not know that? I want to fix my marriage but my wife is stubborn and refuses to talk to me." I replied to him.

Before Danny gets a chance to talk, Katie walks into the room.

"Oh, I am sorry for interpreting. I can see that you two are having a meeting. So I will go." Katie replied to us before Danny hurries out of his chair and blocks her.

"Danny, let me out." She said to him.

"No can do because you and Steve are going to work out whatever is going on between you two. So I am leaving and you two will not until you fix it." Danny respond to her as I just watch them right before Danny leaves the room.

"Can you believe him?" Katie responds as she sits down the couch.

"I can because he is right about doing this. We need to fix whatever is going on right now." I replied to him.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said to him before standing up and walked right out the room. I am getting really tired of this. Danny came into the room and shut the door. I knew that he wanted to know if we fixed it.

"Did you two work it out?" He questioned me.

"No. She doesn't want to talk about it at all." I responded to him before heading out of the office. I needed fresh air to think about what to do next. I knew that it need to be good to get her back and that was my plan.

Danny's POV

I knew that it was time for our next plan so I headed to go talk to Katie. I find her in her office and knocked on the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked her.

"Nope, but if you think that I want to talk about my failing marriage then you can think again." She replied to me.

I figured that she needs a little time to think about it. I would not normally give up but knew that they just needed time to work it out on their own.

Katie's POV

If you asked me a few months if my marriage would be in this state, I would have said no. Steve and I had a really bad fight and just did not makeup from it. I was hoping to work it out tonight but we haven't been able to even offer to talk. I decided that right now would be the best time to ask him about it. I walked out of my office to head over to his office. I found that he was in there. I walked right in and closed the door.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hi, What is going on?" He asked me.

"I wanted to know if we could talk about things when we get home," I say to him.

"Of course, that is all I wanted to do." He responded

I am sitting at my desk looking at a picture of me and Steve. I am a little upset at my husband but know that we need to make it work. I figure that tonight when we get home we will talk finally. I get up from my desk and head to my husband's office and walk into the room.

Author Note: I was going to make this into one big chapter so I can start with that but changed my mind. I will see you soon. This storyline is a rewrite from the original. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I am working as hard as I can to rewrite these chapters. I am going to try to get chapter 2 and 3 together. The kids are going back to school. One is in preschool (two days a week) and the other one is full time.

Previously on "What happen Next"

Katie's POV

If you asked me a few months if my marriage would be in this state, I would have said no. Steve and I had a really bad fight and just did not makeup from it. I was hoping to work it out tonight but we haven't been able to even offer to talk. I decided that right now would be the best time to ask him about it. I walked out of my office to head over to his office. I found that he was in there. I walked right in and closed the door.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hi, What is going on?" He asked me.

"I wanted to know if we could talk about things when we get home," I say to him.

"Of course, that is all I wanted to do." He responded

I am sitting at my desk looking at a picture of me and Steve. I am a little upset at my husband but know that we need to make it work. I figure that tonight when we get home we will talk finally. I get up from my desk and head to my husband's office and walk into the room.

Chapter 2

Steve's POV

I understand why Katie was so upset because it was my mission in North Korea. Joe and I were sitting in the truck. We were talking about the fight with Katie.

"How are things with you and Katie?" He asked me.

"She is fine." I replied to him. I knew that I had avoided the question but I hope that he would just drop it. I really did not wanted to talk about things with Katie.

"Listen, I know that you and Katie had a fight about what happen last time. I am planning to stay away from her until you talk to her." Joe responded to me. I could tell that he had drop the whole issue with Katie.

We managed to get to the headquarters to finished up some paperwork until I got a call about a new call. Joe and I headed to the crime scene where Katie saw Joe. I know that she is upset by seeing him there but she gets to work. Katie is almost near Max when he gets shot. I went running to make sure Max and Katie are okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked my wife as she is a little shaken up.

"Yeah I am fine." She said to me as she gave me a small smile.

Steve and Danny went to search for the suspect and headed to the police station. Katie went with Steve and Danny as Joe and Max went to the hospital where Max told Joe about the girl that shot him.

Katie's POV

We went running into the police station and found Duke. Steve gave the order to locked down and for us to look through the video feed.

"Steve, the shooter is in the basement." I said to him. When we finally made it down the stairs, Steve's phone start to ring and it was Joe. "What is going on? Who was that?"

"It was Joe. Apparently Max told him that the shooter was a woman. It's the same woman that said that she was pushed into the wall." Steve said to me.

"What is that smell?" I asked him.

"it's a gas leak. We need to get out of here." Steve said as we went running. We had barely made it outside when the station explodes and I feel Steve pull me down as he protects me from the building.

Steve's POV

I decided to wait to move until the blast is over. I finally get off of her and help her up. I start to make sure that she is okay as Kono walks over to Chin. He's hurt really bad.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I am making sure that she has no cuts on her. I see that she is shaking her head that she is okay and I wrap my arms around her.

"Are you?" I hear her asked me. Danny comes over to check on us before we are heading to the office to get anymore leads on her. Joe walked into the office and I can tell that Katie is a little upset with him being there.

"I know that you are upset with me for being here but I am trying to do what is best for him right now." Joe says to Katie.

"Oh come on! You lied to my husband about being Shelburne. He found out the truth when he started to follow you. You put him in danger. So tell me how that is protecting my husband?!" Katie start yelling the middle of it and so I had to make sure that she stop yelling.

"Okay, stop it. This is wrong. Katie, listen to me. Joe is trying to make sure that I am staying safe and not find this Shelbourne. Whoever it is will put us in danger according to him." I responded to her.

"Steve, please just get him out of here and don't defend him to me. He hurt you. Just get him out of our lives." She said to me before leaving the room. I decided to follow her out of the room. She had went into the room.

"As soon as we finished this case, I need to go with Joe to find Shelborne." I said to her. I knew that this would make her upset but we can work this out.

"Be sure that it is worth it to leave again. You better come back and if he hurts you then I will go after him." She said with a sad smile.

Author Note: We are all done with this new chapter. The next one should be up sometime this week. I can't believe that we almost have less than two weeks until the new season. The good thing is that I am on vacation for the next two weeks. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I finally posted the new storyline "Secret in their eyes".


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Alright, here is the final chapter of the rewrite. I am thinking about adding two more chapters to this storyline.

Chapter 3

Steve's POV

After we finished the case, I headed home to find that Katie's car in the driveway. I headed into the house and find her sitting on the couch. She looks up and gives me a small smile.

"I am sorry for being mad at you. I know that you found your mom and now she's living here. I love you. The case today reminded me of how much I love you." Katie says to me as I sit down by me. I give her a kiss. I take her upstairs and we make love.

Katie's POV

The next morning, I woke up to find Steve's arms wrapped around me. This was the best way to spend the early morning. I try to fall back to sleep only to hear Steve's phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, So I was wondering if me and Grace can come over." Danny asked me.

"Yeah that is fine." I responded to him as I hang up the phone and wake up Steve. He got ready for his morning run while I went for a shower. I was getting out of the shower when he got back.

"Hey are you finished?" He asked me.

"yeah, Danny called right before I woke you up and wants to hang out." I responded to him right before the phone starts ringing.

"I think that we are going to have to call it off because we have a case." He revealed to me after he got off the phone. He walks over to me and gives me a small kiss before getting in his own shower. We ended up taking just one car since we were going to the same place.

Danny's POV

I am watching as Steve and Katie get here. They seem to be happy and make up. We get the case started. We are back at the office and Steve is in his office and so I walk into the house.

"Hey, I see that you and Katie work out your issues." I say to him as he starts to smile while searching for some clues in the photos.

"yeah we did. We talk about it the night for a long time. I think that I found something" Steve says to his best-friend as he gets up and walks to the main area. We all gather around the table. Three hours later, we finished with the case.

Steve's POV

One of my least favorite things is to do this paperwork which is what we have to do when a suspect goes running. I just want to spend some time with with my wife. I look up to find her walking into the room.

"Hey you, how is the paperwork?" She asked me. I know that she is just making fun of me. She does walk over to me and gives me a small kiss.

"I am almost done with this and then we can go home." I responded to her as I move to sit down with her on my lap. I finished the paperwork with her sitting with me. "Alright we are all done. So let's go home."

We walked out of the office and headed to the house. Katie makes dinner while I go take a shower. I head back downstairs into the kitchen. He eat dinner and then move to the couch to watch a movie. I noticed that Katie had fallen asleep next to me. I took her upstairs and got ready for bed.

Katie's POV

Early the next morning, I woke up to find that Steve was still sleeping. I ended up deciding to wait until he wakes up before we get ready for our day off. Steve woke up about thirty minutes later to give me a small kiss.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" I asked him after we pulled apart from our kiss.

"It was good. I love you. What do you want to do today?" Steve says to me.

"I want to go for a hike." I say to my husband as he gets out of the bed and gets dress. I get out of bed and get myself dress. About twenty minutes, we are leaving for diamond head. We enjoy the day at Diamond Head. By the time that we get home, It's about five pm and he starts to cook dinner.

"It is super nice to see that you are making dinner." I said to him with a smile. He knows that I am just teasing him.

"You are such a tease, do you know that?" He responded to me.

"Honey, I love you but you are not the best cook." I said to him.

"Babe, I love you too but I can cook." He responded to me with a smile.

Steve's POV

I know how much my wife loves to tease me but I do not know why she does this. She is lucky that I love her.

'You know that I am kidding." She said to me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I know." I responded to her.

We spend the rest of the night together before going to bed.

Two years Later- Katie's POV

It has been about eighteen months since Steve went missing. About six months after, he went missing, I found out that I was pregnant and welcomed our daughter, Sophia Grace, into the world.

I was upstairs feeding Sophia when Danny came running into the room.

"We have a location on Steven. We need to put you girls into a safe house while we go for him." He said to me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because we need to make sure that you guys stay safe. It is only be a few hours and then I will come to get you." Danny responded to me as I handed him Sophia. I packed a bag for Sophia and then myself.

Danny loaded us into the car and drove to the safe house. I can not believe that this nightmare should be over soon.

Author Note: If you are wondering where is Steve, I will cover that in the new chapter as soon as it is posted. I still have not figured out if I am going to bring back "Love is an open door". I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.I will see you soon.


End file.
